1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket connector, and more particularly to a socket connector having a cushioning arrangement facilitating placement and ejection of an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
An IC package, such as a CPU (Central Processing Unit), is generally coupled with a system via a socket connector mounted on a mother board. A typical socket connector is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 6,877,990 issued to Fang-Jwu, Liao et al., on Apr. 12, 2005. The socket connector includes a socket body with a plurality of contacts received therein. A CPU is placed upon the socket body and electrically connects with the contacts therein such that an electrical connection is established therebetween. The socket body has sidewalls extending upwardly form periphery of the socket body so as to position the CPU. However, when the CPU is manually placed toward the socket body, the risk of the accidental dropping of the CPU into the contact field in the socket body exists and may thus damage the contacts. In addition, it is not convenient for a user to take the out the CPU that sinks in the socket connector.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,267,554 issued to Huang-Chou Huang, on Sep. 11, 2007 discloses an improved socket connector. The socket connector includes a cushion that supported by multitude of springs and located above the array of contacts before a CPU is loaded. The cushion has an array of through holes aligning with the contacts respectively. The CPU is firstly placed upon the cushion and then actuated by a rotatable cover so as to push the cushion toward the contacts. The contacts finally pass through the through holes of the cushion and connect with the CPU so that the electrical connection is established therebetween. The cushion works as a buffer and thus reduces the risk of the CPU accidentally damaging the contacts. However, the cushion that has a complicated structure of high density of through slots brings a high requirement to the precision of the cushion and its moving trajectory. In worse scenario, the cushion may damage the contacts directly.
In view of the above, an improved socket connector is desired to overcome the problems mentioned above.